Cover You In Kisses
by CobaltHeart
Summary: A songfic based off the song by John Micheal Montgomery. Sesshomaru and Kagome have been separted from each other for months. The only connection they have had is from her phone calls. What will happen when Sesshomaru arrives at a special 'meeting?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song ''Cover You In Kisses'' its from John Micheal Montgomey. And the song 'Be My Baby' which is also used as Sesshomaru's ringtone. It's also by John Micheal Montgomery. And I don't own the IY cast. And yesh I realize Sess is OOC but of course he's gonna be...but its an AU so yeah. And yes I know I **_**should**_** be working on my other story but I'm kinda, sorta, a little, okay I just don't feel like writing it. I'm having a **_**slight**_** case of...dun dun dun...writers block. But this song just kept pulling me to a songfic, so that's what I'm doing. And there is no lemon in here. Or full nudity. I am not lold enough to **_**write **_**that kinda stuff. Emphasis on write. It may get a little limey though, that I can write.**

_  
_Sesshomaru frowned as the green light slowly faded to red. '_So long._' Almost as soon as the light turned green you could hear his ringtone blasting, the driver in the next car covered his ears and glared at him. '_Could ya would ya ain't cha gonna if I ask ya would you wanna be my__-_' "Hello?"

"Maru?"

"Koi!" Sesshomaru let a small smile adorn his face, only his tattoi koi and kawaii Imouto could make a smile adorn his face."Daijoubu ka?"

She was the whole reason he had his ringtone so loud, he didn't want to miss her prized calls to him. "I miss you. It's so cold here..." He could hear her sigh and pull the blankets tighter on her person. "The snow keeps coming and coming. It reminds me off..."

"They day."

"Hai." He could mentally picture her pushing a peice of her long midnight locks behind her ear. "I wish you where here."

"I do too, my koi. But I shall see you soon enough." In reality it was tearing him apart, but he would see her soon.

"Gomen ne Maru. I have to go, recess is over. I love you."

"I-" A beeping noise was the only thing he could hear. "Kagome..." Sesshomaru sighed as he was stopped at another red light, the damn things weren't on his side to day...

_You say its cold back there in Denver  
A foot of new snow on the ground  
You're all bundled up in blankets  
I'd give anything to be there with you now  
_

"Remebering out first kiss, my sweet koi." He smiled again, this time bigger, his dimples showing. It was both of their first kisses and it happen on the first snow of the year. The day of her 15th birthday, he was 17 at the time and had taken her to dinner at her favorite resteraunt, 'Mexic Texic.' Japanese or not she loved Mexican food. She had ordered the Grilled Chicken and Salsa Salad and had an unsweet tea. He on the other hand had ordered Steak Fajitas and a coffee, Sesshomaru mentally laughed, he's been addicted to coffee ever since his Ojiisan snuck it in his sippy cup when he was three. To say the least his Otousan was angry.

Anyways, after they finished eating he offered to take her on a walk in the nearby park. Sesshomaru walked her around frozen pond, it had been in the lower 30s for weeks now but still no snow. His koi stopped and looked at him, her brown-puppy eyes silently pleading let them watch the sunset. The silver-maned teen nodded and smiled at his sweet. "As you wish."

She smile and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Maru!!"

"Anything for you my koi." He kissed the crown of her head as she leaned into chest.

They watched as the orange fireball know as the sun slowly sucumb to the pull of the night. The moment the sun fell asleep snow started to drift down on to the ground. Kagome giggled and spun around in it. Sesshomaru queitly chuckled at his koi. "Kagome..."

"Dance with me Maru." Before he could respond she was flashing her already puppy like eyes at him. Sesshomaru took a step foward only to have her take his hands in hers and start spinning around, laughing.

_  
I'd cover you in kisses  
Hold you in my arms_

Sesshomaru found himself enjoying the senstion the all brought on, he smiled a traffic-stopping smiled and full out laughed, not caring if anyone saw, it was only him and his tattoi koi. They spun around for a good twenty minutes before the midnight haired girl toppled over landing on the silver maned man. A blush spread across her cheeks at the postion she was in. "Sesshomaru..." She slowly leaned her head down.

"Kagome..." He leaned upward, even the mighty Killing Perfection was blushing, only slightly. The moment their lips met sparks flew throught both their bodies. Sesshomaru, ignoring the snow that was slowly covering both of them, wrapped his arms around her peite frame and pulled her closer to him. He looked into her big brown eyes, seeing them filled with emotion.

_  
Thats all that I can think of  
Every minute were apart_

When the pair pulled apart a crimson blush spread across Kagome's face like wild fire, "Go...go-men."

Sesshomaru chuckled at her, he gently kissed her nose. "Don't be koi. Three years, I think it's only fair you wanna kiss me."

"Demo...it was your first kiss."

"As was it yours to, my dear koi. And there is no one I'd rather kiss than," he kissed her button nose again, "my tattoi Ka-go-me."

The miko blushed as she playfully punched his arm, "You won't ever let that go, will you?"

"Never..." he slowly leaned and kiss her soft pink lips again, '_It was well worth the wait._' Sesshomaru felt her smile against his lips. When he pulled back he pecked her again, the sat up. "I believe if we stay here any longer your cousin will somehow randomly appear with a comment."

He mentally smiled as she giggled and slowly stood up, offering him her hand. "Roku does that alot doesn't he."

"Hai." He took her hand and gently stood up, placing a chaste on her delicate ivory offering. She smiled and leaned into him. Sesshomaru's eyes soften as she brushed the snow of of his face with a delicate sweep. "Koi, I believe it his time I got you home."

She smiled up at him, "Yeah, Okaasan said she'd have cake when we got back. White cake with chocolate icing." The brown-eyed girl's smile turned into a full out chesire cat grin.

Sesshomaru shook his head and snaked his arm around her wait, pulling her close to him. "Just don't get a sugar high."

Kagome pouted, her plump lips drawing the honey-eyed teen's attention, "No one will let me live that down."

The teen smirk, "No we won't. You caused my father to have a mental break down and caused your brother and my Imouto to destroy the entire park."

She smiled sheepishly and blushed cutely. "It was only a few peices of chocolate and a little bit of triple chocolate fudge supreme limited edition extra sugar ice cream."

"Kagome, you, Shippo, and Rin ate 20 cartons of that _stuff_ and a couple hundred _candy _bars, smothered in _chocolate syrup _AND _oreos_." Sesshomaru grimaced at the mention of the junk foods.

The midnigh-haired teen glared at her boyfried, "It's not my fault _someone_ let us raid Papa Inu's fridge. And I _was_ on my 'week before' at that time." (For some strange reason that's when my horomones kick in, not the week but the week before, somtime 2 weeks before.)

Sesshomaru gave his girlfriend '_The Look_', "You and our sibling didn't need to eat the whole stock of that _stuff_. It's unhealthy."

"It's call chocolate." Kagome stood on her tippy-toes and kissed his nose. "Rember that when Rin matures a little more. It can save your life. Ask Shippo, Souta, my dear cousin Miroku, and let's not forget the guy whose it's saved his butt countless number of times, mearly cause Sango had some in her purse, InuYasha. I think there are many times I would have killed him with a plastic spork, if it wasn't for that 'stuff'."

The 17 year old shook his head and the girl, "You are so demented." He kissed her head. "But I love you anyway."

As soon as he realized what he said he heard a gasp, "You...you..."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, he knew he loved her, he'd know it since the day he first saw her, she was only days old and he was merely 3 years of age, but telling her so was a competely diffrent thing. Only 3 years ago had he had the nerve to tell her he liked her. "Love you."

The moment he blinked he was greeted with Kagome hugging him to death, silent tears streaming down her blushing fave. "Do you meant it?"

Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him, "Would I lie to you?"

"No." Kagome looked into his honey-eyes. "I...I love you to Maru."

A huge smile spread across his face, making a female driver reck her car from the beautiful sight (told you, traffic-stopping). He embraced her even closer, if possible, then leaned down and capture her lips. He gently licked her lips asking if he could enter her mouth. Kagome slowly opened up her mouth, letting him explore her moist cavern, though she was shyer and let Sesshomaru do all the exploring, she kept her tongue right in her mouth. He pulled away after a minute and smiled at her. "We really should get you home now."

_Darlin' I've been livin'  
For the moment that we touch_

A dreamy express left Sesshomaru's eyes when a car horn blared from behind him. He slowly, just to piss the guy of more, reached his hand down to the gear shift, ahh the wonder of having a standard, then he gradualy pushed the button on the stick with a long clawed finger, earning another honk from the car behind him,he, just as the light had been yellow for eactly 13 seconds, put the car in drive, and then guned the car and ran through the yellow light, the moment it was behind him it turned red. "Baka." He let his old killing smirk cover his face. When he finally got to ''The Mansion'' he crawled into his bed and fell asleep.__

So I can cover you in kisses  
And wrap you in my love  


Sesshomaru got out of the bed and stretched his well toned body, 6' 2'' body. It just wasn't the same waking up with out his koi beside him. He grudging got dressed, if his wife would of been here she would have dressed him. Yes he had said wife. They had gotten married a couple months after Kagome turned 18, him being 21, graduating high school at 16, and already through college, it was accepted from both families. After they got back from the honey-moon she started law school graduating ealier this year. That's why she was gone, she was lawyering in Tokyo, a 4 day drive from their home.

As soon as the silver-maned man finished getting dressed he left the confines of his sleeping quarters and got back into his car driving to his meeting about 12 hours away. The inu drove all day, it was close to eight-o-clock, he was mere minutes from his destination when the words _Could ya would ya ain't cha gonna if I as..._ He sighed, he really outta change that ringtone, but it was his Kagome's favorite singer. He flipped open the phone and held it to his elven ear, "Hello."

"Maru!!! You won't believe how cold it his today. Brrr."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "No hello?"

He could practicly hear her blush, "Gomen ne...Hey."

"Arigato, koi. Hold on I have to park my car okay?"

"Kay."

The honey-eyed man quickly parked his car in the nearest space and got out of the vehicle. "So how was your day?"

"You mean besides freezing my a-"

"Kagome. What have a told you about such language?"

"It's meant for your brother not me."

"Good girl." He heard her sneeze. "Do you have the fire going?" He stopped and leaned against the doorway, not wanting to end the conversation yet by entering the building, because surely the moment he did he'd barraged with questions.

He saw her smack her head, "Iie. Arigato." Then pictured her little bottom swaying back and forth as she walked to start the fire.

Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes, "That's what fire places are for."

"Jerk."

"Your jerk. So how was your day?"

"Stressful. I can't beileve the judge and jurry won't just prosocute that bastard. We've handed them more than enough evidence to throw him in jail, for good, and put Kanna in foster care. If the fact the girl showed up, with countless bruises didn't do anything. The 5 witnesses should have given them a freaking wake up call, that Naraku his abusing his adorable little girl."

"Shhh. It'll all be over soon, koi."

He heard her sniffle, "I know. But I've been here for more than 6 months. I can't believe thye won't even let us leave for the weekends." Sesshomaru heard a deep sigh and a sniffle from his koi, "Kanna is getting worse. Her eyes are becoming even more hollow. And the poor girls mother...don't even get me started on Kagura. I think if they don't end things soon she may just...just.."

"Breath koi. Just get a drink and let your hair down. That always realaxs you."

He could almost see her reach up and gently undo her long midnight locks from the french bun she always wore when she went to court. Kagome took in a deep breath and sighed out her frustrations, and poured herself a class of raspberry wine. "Arigato Maru. I'm so overwhelmed, I can barely think straight."

"No promblem, Kagome." Sesshomaru could tell her nerves were to frazzled for her to take his teasing. She shivered when he heard her speak her name in his unteasing tone. "Why don't you open your door."

"Wh-" A dail tone was her answer. "Seshomaru." She growled underneath her breath.

_Baby keep that fire burnin  
Pour a glass of that sweet wine  
Let your hair down on your shoulders  
And I'll be there just in time  
_

The midnight haired woman walked over to the door and squealed when she saw what was out there. "MARU!!!!!!!!" Kagome ran and jumped on him, wrapping her long legs around his waist. "What are you doing here?? How did you get here?? Don't you have to work?? You didn't leave Jaken in charge did you??" Sesshomaru silenced his beloved with a kiss to answer barrage of questions. Before he could ask for entrance to her mouth she pulled back and looked at him, "Is it really you Maru?"

Sesshomaru smiled at his wife and kissed her on the forehead, right where her mating mark was. "Hai koi, it's me. And first off I'm here because I missed you. I got here by driving" He mentally added '_pissing off random drivers as I did so._' Before he continued he pecked her the lips and walked into the town house she was currently living in. "No I don't have to work, I took the week off. Being the owner lets you do so. And finally no, I did not leave Jaken in charge. I left our brother in charge."

"Souta, InuYasha, or Shippo?"

"Who do you think?"

She bit her lip and pondered for a moment. "Let's see...InuYasha is busy with Blaze and their baby girl. Souta is on vaccation with Hitomi. So you left Shippo in charge."

Sesshomaru smiled and gently put her down on the ground. "We have a winner. And what prize would she like?"

Kagome batted her eyelashes, forgeting all the previous stress from the month before all her mind would say is. '_Sesshomaru. Here. Alone. BWHAHAHA! Attack!_' Sesshomaru saw that look in her browns, instead of looking like a puppy she looked more like a full out wolf on a hunt. "Well...I can think of one thing."

The honey-eyed man smirked his trade mark 'Drool over me' smirk. "As can I my koi." He slowly took a step foward only to be tackled the fur rub he was standing on moments ago. He blinked, rarely was she that foward but he was so not complaining. He rolled over and got on top of her peite form, making sure to not squash her, he after all out weighed her by a good 80 pounds. "I missed you too."

_  
To cover you in kisses  
Hold you in my arms  
That's all that I can think of  
Every minute were apart_

The silver-maned man burried his head in her long midnight locks. "I missed you so much it hurt, my tattoi koi." He inhaled her sweet scent of Orchids and smiled to himself.

Kagome wrapped her slender arms around Sesshomaru, pulling him closer to her form. "I missed you more, Maru."

He looked up and kissed her nose. "_I _missed _you _more."

She smiled the smile Sesshomaru missed so much and kiss his nose right back. "Na-uh, Maru, I missed you twice as much."

The honey-eyed man grinned, he knew this game and for now he would play along. He kissed her left cheek. "Three times."

The brown-eyed girl smiled, happy he was playing along. She followed his suit and kissed his left cheek. "Four." (this is getting to fluffy even for me. and I'm writing it.)

He rolled his eyes, '_Her antics never get old._' Sesshomaru kissed her plump lips. "Well. I love you more."

Kagome giggled and kissed his pouty lips, they were so femine, but they made him even more manly. "I wuv you more, my kawaii puppy."

Sesshomaru just looked at his miko, in disbelief, and raised a silver brow. "Your kidding this Sesshomaru?"

The midnight haired woman suck out her tongue, "Nope, my puppy."

"Koi, put that back in your mouth unless that is an invitation."

Brown eyed looked at him and she leaned up and licked his cheek. "No dress code at this party, Maru."

_Darlin' I've been livin'  
For the moment that we touch  
So I can cover you in kisses  
And wrap you in my love_

He raised his eyebrow even higher, "Oh really now? Who all's invited."

She kissed him on the cheek where she had previously licked, "It's a party for two."

Sesshomaru kissed unbuttoned her shirt so he could see the top curve of her breast."So I have an invite and who else does?" He leaned down and kissed right above where the lacy black bra began.

Kagome shivered, she had really missed his touch. "I do." She smiled and ran her delicate hands through his silver mane, stopping at the base of his neck to bring her hands down to his chest and gently unbutton his black dress shirt, letting her long fingers caress his body with each movement.

The inu felt himself grow breathless, "I love you, koi." He gently took her blouse off, leaveing her belly exposed, though her breasts were still bound by the lace, which he found making him just as excited as if she was naked with a collar and handcuffs, right now he didn't care, just looking at her made him happy.

"I love you too, Maru." Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru placed kisses down her belly, stopping to tickle her belly button with his claws.  
_  
Darlin' Ive been livin'  
For the moment that we touch  
So I can cover you in kisses_

As Sesshomaru kissed his way back up on his koi when he felt her soft hands unbuckling his belt he whispered in her ear, "No, no koi. I want you just as bad but..." he let the sentance hang so he could place a kiss right below her ear. "You need your energy for tomorrow's court session."

Kagome smiled, even when he need her, and believe me she knew he needed her, she could _feel_ that in more than one way, he still thought about her first. "I understand, Maru." She turned her head and kissed his maroon stripe. Then she looked at him with her puppy-eyes. "Can we still cuddle though?"

_  
And wrap you in my love  
I wanna cover you in kisses  
And wrap you in my love_

Sesshomaru smiled, once again showing the world his adorable dimples. "Of course koi. But may we get of the floor and take this to the bedroom?"

She blushed, realizing they were on the ground, blushing even darker when she realized that she'd tackled him there. "Hai."

With that said he picked up his wife and carried her into the bedroom, and for the first time in over 6 months when the pair fell asleep thier lover, soul mate, the half that made them whole, and most importanly their best friend, was right beside them.

**Cobalt'sNote: (smiles happily) It's my longest songfic yet. I'm so happy. Like I said no lemons but a little limey. It's rated T cause well it's written by a teen. So tell me what ya'll think. It's, in my opinion, my best songfic yet. Well please Read, review, and feel free to check out my other stories.**

** 3 3 3 CobaltHeart 3 3 3 **

**Also if you guessed Sesshomaru was on his way to see Kagome tell me. I put ''The Mansion'' like that on purpose, like it was a name of a hotel. And him driving and him going to a meeting, the being attacked by questions, where subtle hints I put in there. I just really wanna know they worked.**


End file.
